I'll Be OK
by koalulu
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu lagi mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk karena meluangkan waktumu untuk Luhan, bukan? Kau bebas, Park Chanyeol, bebas…" bisiknya lirih. Songfict from Ailee's song! ChanBaek, ChanLu! GS for uke


I'll Be OK

Author: Coldwarm

Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Xi Luhan

-Kris Wu (cuma numpang nama aja kkk)

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Pairing: ChanBaek, ChanLu

Warn: **GS** for **uke**, **OOC**, **many typos**, etc.

a/n: This is songfict from one of A's Doll House songs, Ailee – I'll Be OK :) ditambah pengalaman Cold juga meskipun tidak sekompleks FF ini konfliknya :') Sebenernya ada FF yang mau dipost pas ultah Chanyeol tapi gajadi. Nah sebagai gantinya Cold ngepost FF ini. Happy reading!

**_We're slowly going nowhere, sinking low, low, low_**

**_I'm sorry, sorry…_**

**_I will leave_**

**_Let me go._**

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya. Perlahan dan berat. Ia melirik jam silvernya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. 16.15. **_Sebentar lagi… _**Yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menggenggam ponsel touchscreen bermereknya erat. Hatinya sudah mantap kini. Ia akan menetap di Kanada bersama Kris, oppanya.

**_It's time to go hit the road_**

**_Leave me alone, leave me alone_**

**_It's time to go hit the road_**

**_Leave me alone, leave me alone_**

**_Go pack your things and get gone_**

Penerbangannya menuju Kanada akan dimulai pukul 18.00. Itu berarti ia masih punya waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Semua barang-barangnya sudah ia bereskan. Apartemen violet-nya kini kosong melompong. Dan nantinya ada penghuni baru disini. Baekhyun bersyukur karena apartemennya tidak akan menjadi 'sarang' makhluk halus karena tidak ada yang menghuninya.

Di hadapannya kini terdapat satu boks besar. Itu bukanlah boks barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya itu masih termasuk barang-barangnya juga, tetapi itu adalah barang-barang kenangan. Kenangan manis yang kini terasa pahit jika Baekhyun mengecapnya. Kenangan bersama**_nya_**.

**_You really don't show emotions_**

**_You think I'm bothersome_**

**_I did my everything_**

**_You said you were busy yesterday_**

**_Tired today so see me tomorrow_**

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

**_"Baekkie-ah, mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menemuimu. Hari ini aku lelah sekali karena kemarin aku sibuk. Mungkin aku akan menemuimu besok~"_**

Di pikirannya selalu terngiang rentetan kalimat 'pertama' itu. Yang tidak Baekhyun sangka akan membawanya ke situasi seperti ini.

**_"Baekkie-ah, mianhae, tampaknya hari ini aku harus membatalkan kencan kita, ada urusan mendadak."_**

Rentetan kalimat 'kedua' itu belum mengusiknya sama sekali. Ia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan masih memikirkan hal-hal baik. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar sibuk, mengingat **_ia _**adalah fotografer majalah terkenal. Sementara ia adalah mahasiswi biasa di Universitas Kyunghee, meskipun otaknya lumayan encer. Ia dikenal orang sebagai yeoja berwajah manis dan berkepribadian ceria.

**_Can you tell me why?_**

**_Because of how careless you are I'm really frustrated, frustrated, frustrated_**

**_Every word lie, lie, lie_**

**_It's boring, don't want to hear, stop!_**

Semakin lama **_ia _**semakin mengacuhkan Baekhyun. **_Ia _**tidak pernah lagi mengangkat telpon yeoja itu, dan sangatlah jarang membalas pesannya. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun harus berbesar hati, dan menganggap **_ia _**memang benar-benar sibuk dan mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding Baekhyun.

Dan apa yang Baekhyun dapat? Jika **_ia _**membalas pesannya pun, maka ia akan menemui kata-kata seperti ini.

**_Mianhae Baekkie-ah, aku terlalu sibuk. Mungkin lain kali kita dapat bertemu._**

Dan selalu berulangkali pula Baekhyun harus mendesah kecewa.

Namun, lama kelamaan… Mengapa rasanya begitu memuakkan? Bayangkan jika kau hanya disuguhi makanan yang tidak benar-benar kau sukai? Awalnya memang kau akan menerimanya saja bukan, karena 'katanya' tidak ada makanan lain selain itu dan kau tidak membencinya. Tetapi jika setiap kali kau disuguhi seperti itu, maka kau akan menemui kata 'bosan' dan 'muak'. Begitulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih melapangkan hatinya. Yeoja itu sangat baik, terlalu baik malah.

Ia tertegun ketika suara bel apartemennya bergema cepat. Mungkin ada orang yang sedang terburu-buru saat ini ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi siapa orang yang akan menemuinya dalam kurun waktu dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya?

Tidak mungkin teman-teman kampusnya, karena sebelumnya mereka mengadakan farewell party untuk Baekhyun kemarin dan sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan baginya.

Tidak mungkin juga keluarganya, karena semua keluarganya berada di Kanada.

Lalu siapa?

Ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan menarik daun pintu itu, dan ia seolah membeku melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini dan merangsek masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Seorang namja jangkung berambut hitam cepak itu menarik Baekhyun sesegera mungkin ke dalam pelukannya. Namja yang sudah mengisi hati Baekhyun selama tiga tahun lamanya, namja yang begitu ia kasihi, dulu.

"Baekkie-ah…"

Dan namja itu masih memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Membuat hati Baekhyun seolah tertohok.

**_Boy I'll be OK!_**

**_You can leave me_**

**_Why you like this now?_**

**_What are you saying while crying like a dumb?_**

**_Don't play in front of me, I'm sick of it._**

Baekhyun dengan gusar segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan erat namja itu.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini, Chanyeol?"

Namja yang dipanggil si yeoja manis itu 'Chanyeol' terbelalak. Ia menelisik jauh mata hazel Baekhyun. Sorot matanya sangat dingin, begitu pula dengan nada bicaranya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

**_Don't worry go~_**

**_I'll be OK! I will let you go._**

**_Because I don't need your love no more_**

**_Because of you, my heart is frozen_**

**_Go over there go away, go over there, boy. Go home._**

"K-kau benar-benar akan pindah ke Kanada?" tanya Chanyeol tergagap. Ia gugup ketika Baekhyun menatapnya lebih dingin lagi, lalu mendorongnya keluar apartemennya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan aku sudah muak untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampanmu itu!"

**BLAM!**

Pintu itu dibanting Baekhyun kasar tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kini wajah namja itu memucat, benar-benar pucat. Ketika ia disambut Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu, tidak ada jalan lain selain menyeret kakinya menjauh dari apartemen nomor 92 itu.

Sementara di balik pintu, Baekhyun bersandar dan menangis. Meraung-raung keras dan merutuk frustasi.

"PARK CHANYEOL PABOYA! MENGAPA ADA ORANG SEBODOH KAU DI DUNIA INI?! AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Rambutnya yang semula ia tata rapi tadi menjadi kacau karena yeoja itu mengacak-acak frustasi rambut brunette-nya. Lelehan airmata itu mengalir deras di pipi pucatnya. Sekitar beberapa menit keadaannya terus seperti itu, hingga tangisnya mereda. Baekhyun segera menghapus airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, lalu melirik jam silver-nya kembali. 16.30, itu berarti ia harus segera berangkat ke bandara.

Ia menata kembali rambutnya asal-asalan dan memakai topi beanie cokelatnya. Yeoja itu merapihkan t-shirt putih dan blue jeansnya, lalu berjalan dengan lesu. Semua barang-barangnya sudah diangkut. Kecuali satu boks besar tadi tentunya. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mendorong boks itu keluar.

Ia tidak akan membawa boks yang sudah tertutup rapi itu bersamanya.

Tidak, karena ia tidak ingin membawa kenangan itu lagi bersamanya.

Baekhyun takut ia tidak bisa melupakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak membutuhkan cinta Chanyeol lagi.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya pergi, membiarkan boks itu berada di depan bekas apartemennya. Seperti niatnya yang ingin mengubur semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol.

**_Girl, you and I, our relationship_**

**_No matter how deeply thinking, I think it's too delayed to break up…_**

**_I think._**

**_Goodbye, goodbye…_**

**_Don't worry, go your way but don't comeback when you regret._**

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya. Ia memaki-maki dengan suara bassnya. Semuanya karena Byun Baekhyun. Ia begini hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Terngiang jelas ketika suara lembut itu menukik tajam, menghujam hatinya. Perih.

**_"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan aku sudah muak untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampanmu itu!"_**

Byun Baekhyunnya kini berubah. Bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal selama ini.

Baekhyun yang ceria…

Ah, semuanya sudah lenyap kini.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar berada di puncak kekesalannya ketika ringtone EXO-K – Peterpan berdering dari ponselnya di tengah umpatan tidak jelasnya kini.

**_Neol chajaganda, chueogi bonaen tinkerbell~_**

**_Ttaranasseotdeon neverland~_**

Namja Park itu mengerem Audinya, dan merogoh kasar ponselnya, lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo?" Suara lembut namun menyebalkan itu terdengar dari seberang.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa, Luhan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang seolah jengah.

"Bisa tidak kau mengantarkanku ke pusat perbelanjaan? Sepertinya aku butuh—"

Chanyeol segera menginterupsi yeoja bernama Luhan itu dengan suara beratnya yang kini terdengar dalam seenaknya. "Tidak, aku sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali saja, annyeong."

Bahkan belum sempat yeoja Xi itu membalas perkataan Chanyeol yang seenaknya itu, dengan santainya Chanyeol memadamkan panggilan dari yeoja itu. Ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jeans-nya, lalu melajukan Audi-nya kembali dengan hati gamang sekaligus kesal. Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan yang memelihara kebiasaan shopaholic-nya dengan baik sehingga sering meminta fotografer terkenal itu mengantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Dan perihal sedang sibuk itu memang benar. Ia memang sibuk, sangat sibuk. Sibuk mengejar Baekhyun yang satu setengah jam lagi akan terbang ke Kanada. Seperti perkiraannya, mungkin saja yeoja cantik itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

Pikirannya kini kembali berkecamuk, lebih dari sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat yeoja itu terus menghindarinya?

**_Can you tell me why?_**

**_Tell me first what I did so wrong, tell me._**

**_Since from today, bye bye_**

**_Even I miss you, I won't see you no more…_**

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menanyakan padanya mengapa. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun seolah tak bersahabat lagi dengannya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menanyakan perihal kebenaran yeoja itu yang akan pindah ke Kanada saja sudah disambut begitu, sehingga ia menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya kembali untuk ia keluarkan selanjutnya.

Dan tentang Luhan. Ia sedang ingin menghindari yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai model itu. Ia terlalu menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol, meskipun ia cantik dan menarik. Dan Chanyeol membenci ketika ia harus menemani Luhan ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Sudahlah, Chanyeol tidak ingin membahas yeoja itu lagi. Yang terpenting baginya kini adalah bagaimana ia menanyakan mengapa Baekhyun terus menghindarinya sekarang, sebelum ia menghilang.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara Incheon. Meskipun sudah menjelang malam, namun masih saja sibuk seperti siang hari. Ia berjalan sambil menarik koper birunya masuk ke dalam bandara. Ia melirik jam silvernya, 17.30. 30 menit sebelum keberangkatannya ke Kanada.

"Aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa…" gumamnya lirih sambil melangkahkan kaki rampingnya yang terbalut blue jeans itu. Begitulah caranya ia memantapkan hatinya, bahwa pilihannya kali ini tidak akan salah, dan tidak pernah akan salah.

Ia memejamkan matanya, airmatanya mengalir begitu deras. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**_Keep looking forward, don't look back_**

**_Turn around don't you, don't you turn around…_**

**_Don't look for me crying_**

**_Turn around, boy._**

**_Don't you turn around._**

"Baekkie-ah!"

Suara bass itu tiba-tiba saja membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Chanyeol memeluknya kini.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi…"

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangkis tangan Chanyeol itu. Namun otak dan saraf di sekujur tubuhnya tidak sinkron sama sekali. Ia malah diam saja.

"Pulanglah…" desisnya pelan, mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak mengalir jauh lebih deras lagi.

Dan Chanyeol malah protes. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang, sampai aku tahu mengapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini!"

Yeoja itu terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan ia baru bisa melepaskan pelukan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Tolong minggir, Park Chanyeol. Biarkan aku pergi." Pintanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol masih saja menolak. Kilatan obsidian itu menatap hazel Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh kini, dan tangannya menahan lengan kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Maumu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau menghindariku."

**DUAR!**

Hati Baekhyun seolah hancur lebur. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sendiri hingga Baekhyun memilih untuk menghindarinya selama ini. Entah hati namja itu terbuat dari apa.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun ketus, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku harus tahu—"

"KARENA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN XI LUHAN! KAU PUAS?!"

Kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan airmatanya lolos begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Dan Chanyeol, ia mematung ketika mendengar yeoja itu menyebutkan nama lengkap Luhan juga kata 'selingkuh'.

Ia kini tahu mengapa Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya. Ini kesalahannya, mendustai hati nuraninya yang pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah menduakan yeojanya. Tapi nyatanya, namja itu malah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia malah terperosok ke dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun yang terus berharap. Ia sebenarnya tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia selama ini sibuk dengan Luhan dan melupakan Baekhyun.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Isi dalam gedung ini sangatlah mengagumkan. Kantor redaksi majalah terkenal seperti ini membuatnya takjub. Dan ia sangat paham mengapa Chanyeol betah bekerja disini. Suasananya kondusif, meskipun orang-orang sibuk._**

**_Ia pergi ke bagian resepsionis, karena baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini, jadi ia belum tahu seluk beluk bangunan megah ini._**

**_"Permisi," ucapnya pada seorang resepsionis ber-name tag 'Kim Minseok'. _**

**_Yeoja berpipi chubby yang sedang santai itu tertegun ketika Baekhyun berada di depannya. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun._**

**_"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah._**

**_Baekhyun balas tersenyum, ia tersenyum sangat manis. "Emm, kira-kira studio tempat pemotretan ada dimana, ya?"_**

**_"Tempat pemotretan? Anda ingin bertemu siapa?"_**

**_Dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, Baekhyun berujar. "Dengan kekasih saya!"_**

**_"Kekasih anda?" Sang resepsionis mengernyit heran._**

**_Yeoja Byun itu mengangguk. "Ne, ia Park Chanyeol, fotografer disini. Kau mengenalnya, kan?"_**

**_Seketika resepsionis bernama Minseok itu terbelalak. Astaga bagaimana bisa—_**

**_"Minseok-ssi?"_**

**_Minseok tertegun. "N-ne? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya._**

**_"Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana studio pemotretan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol," ulang Baekhyun polos._**

**_Begitu melihat kepolosan Baekhyun, entah mengapa batin Minseok bergejolak. Sepertinya yeoja itu belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia tahu ini akan berakibat buruk, namun tampaknya yeoja di depannya kini harus tahu._**

**_"N-ne—studio pemotretan berada di lantai tiga."_**

**_Wajah Baekhyun langsung cerah. "Kalau begitu kamsahamnida Minseok-ssi, saya permisi dulu!"_**

**_Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul. Tetapi batinnya berkata miris. Bisa saja Baekhyun datang dengan wajah secerah itu, namun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Minseok tidak bisa menjaminnya._**

**_Baekhyun memasuki lift, dan memencet tombol untuk menuju ke lantai tiga, seperti instruksi resepsionis tadi. Saat liftnya terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika anggapannya tentang Chanyeol ternyata sama sekali salah. Sepenuhnya salah, karena nyatanya namja yang dikasihinya ia temui tengah bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja cantik berambut emas. Tepat di hadapannya._**

**_"Chanyeollie, kau tidak sibuk kan?"_**

**_"Tentu saja tidak, Luhannie sayang!"_**

**_Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk yeoja itu._**

**_Seketika dunianya seperti runtuh hari itu._**

**_"Yeollie-ah…" desisnya pelan. Lalu ia buru-buru memasuki lift kembali sambil menahan airmatanya._**

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"M-mianhae…"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini bergetar karena terisak. Namja jangkung itupun tidak bisa membendung airmatanya sama sekali. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae…"

Hanya ucapan itu yang terus mengalir deras dari mulut Chanyeol.

**_Boy I'll be OK, you can leave now_**

**_Be with her_**

**_Don't hide from me like dumb_**

**_And meet up with her_**

**_We aren't nothing._**

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja itu. Matanya sembab, dan bulir-bulir airmata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Izinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya…"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, tidak menyetujui permintaan namja itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Jebal…" rengek Chanyeol, tatapan matanya memelas. Dan Baekhyun dengan teguh menggeleng kuat.

"Pulanglah sekarang, Luhan lebih membutuhkanmu, kan?" Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut, namun itu semakin memunculkan luka di hati Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk karena meluangkan waktumu untuk Luhan, bukan? Kau bebas, Park Chanyeol, bebas…" bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan, sungguh!

"Kumohon, biarkan semua ini berjalan dari awal, antara kau dan aku…"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menolak dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku memang ingin semua berjalan dari awal, ketika kita belum saling mengenal."

Hati Chanyeol seolah tertohok mendengar yeoja manisnya mengatakan hal menusuk seperti itu. Tapi salahkan ia mengapa membuat yeoja itu kini seperti itu.

"Penerbangan menuju Kanada akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, diharapkan kepada para penumpang untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat~"

Dan pemberitahuan dari pihak bandara itu membuat keduanya tertegun. Baekhyun mengambil koper birunya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Pulanglah, kembalilah pada Luhanmu. Aku akan pergi, annyeong…"

Yeoja Byun itu berlari terburu-buru, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tubuhnya bergetar kini. Ia menangis meraung-raung, memanggil nama yeoja itu seiring menghilangnya tubuh mungil itu diantara pintu-pintu kaca.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

**_Don't worry go I'll be OK! I will let you go_**

**_Because I don't need your love no more_**

**_Because of you, my heart is frozen_**

**_Go over there go away, go over there, boy. Go home._**

Gimana oneshootnya readers? Maaf ya kalo jelek._. Ini Cold bikinnya dua hari wkwkwk, kebut-kebutan abis /? itupun karena hari ini keknya padat banget, besok juga padat banget, maklum udah kelas 9 hehe. Review please, karena review itu sangat berharga bagi Cold ^^

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca FF ini! ^^)/

Trus keep support EXO ya yang bakal comeback sama 'Miracles in December'! Udah pada lihat teasernya kan? Ga sabar liat MVnya hoho ^^~ Tapi gatau kenapa Cold ngakak liat Kris. Mimpinya jadi pelukis keknya tersalurkan di MV itu /?

Buat dua FF lainnya, mungkin Cold lanjutin setelah UAS, soalnya tanggal 6 Desember ini udah UAS sih. Setres soalnya 5 hari sebelumnya TO berturut-turut, 4 hari belajar normal, abis itu UAS heheh. Udah ah curcolnya, Cold pamit ya, annyeong ^^)/


End file.
